Shifter
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Lilianah Ann Marks is not your normal mutant and when she meets Stryker's team, lets just say things get a little stranger than they already were.
1. Agent Marks

"Men, we will be having a new operative joining us on this mission, they have already been briefed and are already waiting for us at the location, I expect you all to treat them with respect," Colonel William Stryker said to his group of mercenaries who all replied 'yes sir.' They all quickly loaded up into the plane and Bradley controlled the large metal contraption to fly them to Nigeria.

After a rather… interesting conversation on the plane the men all exited to see they had landed on a small airstrip and they were surrounded by forest on most sides.

"Ah, Agent Marks, so nice of you to meet us here" Stryker said as he walked toward a person sitting on the ground leaning against a nearby building. The person reached up and pulled something away from their ear before standing up to meet the Colonel.

"It's not like I had much of a choice Colonel, you said you needed me so here I am."

The men were intrigued to hear the voice of a woman and were shocked when Agent Marks stepped out of the shadows to reveal a rather attractive woman. Her short brown hair had a slight tinge of blonde and red and her eyes were a shocking electric blue. But what seemed extremely strange to the men were the glowing blue marking across her face, neck, and arms.

"Men, I'd like you to meet Agent Marks, she is a very valuable member of our organization, she's been working for me since she was 12."

"Then how come we've never seen her before?" Wade asked it was quite obvious he was checking her out.

"Because her existence is on a need to know basis and you never needed to know before. Now, it is time to get on with the mission."

"I scouted ahead while I was waiting for you sir, there are at least 20 men outside, along with 15 more inside including Mr. Boss-man himself."

"Good work Marks, go ahead and make sure he doesn't leave."

Marks nodded and seemed to disappear in a flash of sparks. The men were truly interested in her now, but now was no time to ask about it. They quickly made it to the building they were searching for and saw Marks standing slightly off to the side in the shadows. She joined them and Logan noticed she had headphones in her ears and rock music was blaring out.

"Zero, you're up" Stryker said and Zero walked forward into the light where the men on the other side of the gate could see him. They all quickly pointed their guns at him and he raised his hands to put them on the back of his head but then pulled out two hidden guns and shot at least half the men while running forward and flipping over the gate, shooting the rest. The gate opened and the rest of the team walked into the compound, Victor already having made his way to the roof. They walked inside and into the elevator, Marks standing in the back next to Stryker. A few floors up the elevator went dark and stopped moving.

"Great, just what I always wanted to be stuck in an elevator with 5 guys on high protein diets."

"Shut up Wade, you're up next. Bradley, top floor please."

"Thank you sir, you look very nice today, the green really brings out the seriousness in your eyes," Wade said and Logan growled while Marks giggled.

"Do you ever shut up bub?"

"No, not while I'm awake."

The elevator quickly reached the top floor and everyone moved to the sides to give the swordsman room to work. The doors dinged open and Wade exited spinning his swords deflecting bullets, killing the other men until finally everyone was dead.

"Okay, people are dead."

"you know, if it wasn't for that mouth of yours you'd be the perfect soldier" Stryker said as he walked toward the boss who reached under the table for his gun but Wraith quickly appeared at his side and took his hand off it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Stryker started having a conversation with the boss, most of which Marks tuned out because she was bored, she was told to come on this mission and she hadn't really done anything yet.

"Marks, take us to the village" Stryker said and she turned to face him.

"Alright everyone gather around the Colonel."

The men looked confused but did as they were told after a look from their commanding officer.

"Now, this might feel a little strange the first time but get over it. Okay, no one move outside the shiny blue lights and we'll be on our way." She then seemed to appear in 3 different places creating a triangle of blue light around them and with a bright flash the world around them disappeared for a moment only to be replaced with trees and plants. The lights dissipated and Marks seemed to only be in one place again but Stryker moved forward to catch her before she fell to the ground. "Sorry Colonel, not used to moving that many people that far."

"Don't worry, just rest, this may take awhile." Stryker handed the passed out woman over to Logan and led the team toward the village. "Logan, put her somewhere safe then join us in the village."

"Yes sir" Logan moved away from the rest of the group and quickly found a place to set the resting girl on the edge of the village where the others would easily be able to find her. As he was backing away he noticed that the blue markings on her body weren't glowing as brightly as they had been earlier. He shook it off and quickly went to find the others and saw that they had all the people gathered in the middle of the village. Wade, being the only one who spoke the language, was asking one of the villagers Stryker's questions. What happened next Logan knew was coming but didn't expect it to be this soon. The villager gave Stryker the wrong answer and the Colonel gave Victor the signal. Logan watched as his brother moved closer and then snapped the man's neck. Pandemonium broke out as villagers started running everywhere. The other men killed a few of them before Logan finally stopped them.

"That's enough Victor!"

"What's going on here?" they all looked over to see Agent Marks walking over rubbing her eyes, obviously still extremely tired.

"I don't care what any of you do but I've had enough, I'm out." Logan removed his dog tags and threw them to the ground before walking into the jungle.


	2. Concequences of Power Drain

"Colonel, what just happened?" Marks seemed to have the innocent curiosity of a child in that moment as she walked over to Stryker.

"Logan has decided to leave. Your power hasn't recovered has it?" Stryker asked in a kind voice the men had never heard him use before.

"I can try to transport everyone back to the plane but you remember what happened last time I depleted my powers that drastically."

Stryker nodded, "do it, I'm sure Zero can look after you, he's done it before."

Marks looked at Zero who nodded causing Marks to nod in return, "alright, everyone gather round again."

Everyone gathered around again and this time Zero stood closest to where Marks originally stood before the light appeared again and they appeared at the plane. Zero quickly caught Marks as she fell but this time the other men stood astonished as her body seemed to shrink to the size of an average 8 year old. Zero picked her up and carried her to the plane, Stryker following after him. The others just stood there in shock.

"Did you guys see that?" Bradley asked.

"Yea, the hot chick just became at minor, damn, that means she's totally off limits." Wade said.

"I think she was off limits anyway, did you see the soft spot both the Colonel and Zero had for her?" Victor questioned.

"Yea, weird" Dukes put his two cents in.

They were silent for a moment before they all got on the plane as well to see Zero sitting with the little girl in his lap, her head resting against his shoulder.

"So what's the deal with you and that girl Zero? Earlier you were acting like you didn't know her" Wade asked as he sat himself across from the gunman.

Zero looked up but it was Stryker who answered, "Lilianah Ann Marks is my daughter, she has been training since her powers developed when she was 8, which is why whenever her power is greatly depleted she reverts back to the body of an 8 year old. Zero is the agent I assigned to care for her and teach her to shoot. She is known as a shifter, she can transport herself and groups of people across great distances, along with excellent fighting skills, and the ability to manipulate lightning to a certain extent."

"So let me get this straight, you have a daughter?" Wade asked.

Stryker sighed, "Yes, Lilianah kept her mother's last name."

There was a small groan and the young girl woke, rubbing her eyes and yawning she looked up at Zero, "hello Zero, what happened?"

"You fell asleep honey" Stryker answered and Lili looked over at him.

"Daddy!" she scrambled over to him and tossed her arms around his neck.

"Hello sweetie, how have you been?"

"I hate it when you leave me with those agents! They're mean to me!" she buried her head in his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you mean? What do they do to you?" Stryker asked concerned, Zero and the rest of the team listening in as well.

"They say mean things about my marks and about how I can do stuff that they can't. And one of them…" she went silent and looked down, tears filling her eyes.

"What did they do Lilianah?" it was Zero who asked this time.

"One of them hit me after I got back from a mission one night and called me a freak" this time she really did start crying. Zero's hand tightened on one of his guns and he looked at Stryker who nodded before comforting his little girl.

A few hours later they arrived back at base and Stryker handed Zero the sleeping girl, "take her with you, I want her under constant watch until she changes back then I want her to come see me. I want the name of that man who hit her, once you get it you know what to do."

Zero nodded and carried Lili to his room and placed her gently on the bed. Wade stood in the doorway, "you know it's kind of weird to see you care for something or someone like this, you're always so stone cold."

"Lilianah is a special case; I was assigned her trainer and caretaker when her powers developed. She is a hard girl to not like after you spend some time with her."

Wade nodded then left the room after glancing at Lili one last time. Zero noticed his gaze and felt a sense of protectiveness over his charge wash over him before he slipped off his guns, boots, and shirt and lay down beside the sleeping child. Lili opened her eyes for a moment and, after seeing it was him, wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into his chest, quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

hey guys, yet another X-Men story, tell me what ya think and send over any ideas if you have any. if i use your idea i'll be sure to give you credit for it. thanks! ^_^  
~NightStalker


	3. Cookies!

The next morning Lili woke up before Zero and slipped out of the bed. Her small feet making no noise on the floor as she snuck out of the room and to the kitchen where she started a search of what there was to eat. Eventually she found a jar of cookies and sat down on the counter to eat them, it was quite obvious her father had placed them there for her since they were her favorite kind.

"Hey kid"

She looked up to see a large man walk into the room.

"Hello, I saw you yesterday, what's your name?"

"I'm Victor, what cha eating?"

"Cookies! Daddy put them here for me!" Lili said excitedly.

"Lucky kid, we never get anything like that, we're always stuck on high protein diets," Victor said as he came over and leaned against the counter next to her.

"You want one?" she asked in an innocent voice and held one out to him.

He smirked and took it out of her hand, "thanks kid" and started eating it. "So you always like this? Changing back and forth between kid and adult?"

Lili shook her head, "no, only when I'm running low on power, I wonder if there is going to be a lightning storm soon…" she trailed off as Zero walked in. He noticed her guilty looking face and raised an eyebrow.

"Were you thinking about charging up in a lightning storm again?"

Lili looked at the ground, "no…"

"You know your father doesn't want you doing that, it's dangerous."

"Oh come on! It would get my powers recharged sooner!"

Victor laughed as the two argued back and forth until finally Wade came in. "what's going on?"

"Zero and the squirt are arguing over if she can go out in a lightning storm to recharge" Victor answers.

"Again? Lilianah! I told you no!" Stryker said as he entered and Lili looked ashamed.

"But daddy, it would help!"

"I said no Lilianah your powers are already coming back just give it time and rest! They'll be back before you know it."

Lili crossed her arms over her chest, "I hate waiting, it's boring!"

"come on, lets go practice" Zero said and picked the little girl up off the counter right before she swiped another cookie and put it in her mouth.

"thanks for the cookies daddy!" she called as she was carted away.

"you sure seem to go soft when she's around Colonel" Victor said with a smirk.

"Like I said, Lilianah is a special case, don't expect it often" Stryker said with narrowed eyes before he left the room as well.

Lili picked up the gun Zero placed in front of her and checked it before she raised it and fired at the target. Once all the rounds in the gun had been fired she put it down and Zero pressed the button to bring the target forward to see how she did.

"you haven't been practicing" Zero said as he looked at it, most of her shots were dead center but a few had strayed a few centimeters off center.

"you always say that" Lili said as she looked at the gun on the table.

Zero looked down at her, "and most of the time I'm right, Lili, you need to practice or else you will start shooting as badly as all those agents your father makes you stay with."

A small grin appeared on Lili's face along with Zero's. "you're so mean to those other agents Zero."

"well what else do you expect me to do when you tell me that one of them hit you? Which one of them was it?" Zero asked as he knelt down to her level.

"I don't wanna tell you, you'll do something bad to him" Lili said as she turned away.

Zero grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him, "tell me Lili or no more cookies."

Lili gasped, "not my cookies!"

Zero smirked, "yes, your cookies, now tell me who hit you."

"it was Rodgers, he always hits me when I come home from missions, especially if I had to use my powers on the mission."

Lili looked at the floor and Zero lifted her chin, "don't worry, he won't be there when you go back."

"I don't wanna go back! I don't get to see you and daddy when I go there!"

Zero sighed and stood up, "go play somewhere, I need to talk with your father."

Lili nodded and ran off to the main room where Victor was sitting on a couch looking pissed.

She tilted her head to the side and walked over to him, "what's wrong Victor?"

Victor looked over at her, "my brother abandoned us."

The young girl climbed up on the couch next to the large man, "why?"

"Because he didn't like what we do."

"what's that?"

"you sure do ask a lot of questions kid" Victor said as he looked at her. Her brown hair hung down to her shoulders with some of it slightly in her face.

Victor reached up and moved the hair out of her face, "you don't need to worry about what we do, just be glad you don't have to do it."

Lili looked up at him with innocent blue eyes before she yawned, "I'm tired."

"you just woke up not too long ago."

"I get tired a lot when I'm like this," Lili said as she yawned again, this time covering her mouth with her small hand.

"then go to sleep, I don't think Stryker'll care."

Lili nodded before crawling into his lap and burying her head in his shoulder.

Victor was shocked that someone would willingly put themselves that close to him before he looked down at her sleeping face and he didn't care anymore. Lili looked so innocent in his lap that he couldn't bring himself to move her so he just wrapped an arm around her and rested his head on the back of the couch, drifting off to sleep as well.

Zero walked into Stryker's office, "I found out who hit her, turns out it was more than just once, she said he hit her every time she used her powers on a mission."

Stryker looked up, "who was it?"

"Agent Rodgers, I had to threaten to take away her cookies before she would tell me anything."

"he must have scared her pretty badly to make her not say anything. Very well, you know what to do, I don't want Rodgers to escape from this unpunished." Stryker said and went back to his work but stopped when he noticed Zero had not left. "was there something else?"

"yes sir, she doesn't want to go back to the other base. She said she wanted to stay here with us," Zero replied.

Stryker sighed and was quiet for awhile before he finally spoke, "very well, I'll have someone else transferred over there to take her place, she can take Logan's since he left the team with a hole to fill."

Zero nodded and exited the office, not showing it on the outside, but inside he was happy that Lili was staying.

* * *

Sorry if some people are a little out of character, i'm trying my best. thanks for the reviews i've gotten so far, knowing i have fans waiting for me reminds me to write more and get more chapters out.  
~NightStalker


	4. Mission Report

A few hours after falling asleep Lilianah woke up in Victor's lap, she remembered going to sleep in his lap but everything looked different now. She tilted her head to the side and looked down at her body to see that it was back to normal.

Lili smiled before the smile disappeared when she noticed what she was wearing, a t-shirt that WAS too big on her in her 8 year old form but now just barely covered her butt, good thing she was wearing shorts that fit her in her adult form.

She looked down at Victor to see he was still sleeping but she couldn't get up because his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. She sighed and looked down at her tanned legs, gently tracing one of markings that resided on her thigh.

Wade wandered through the main room and saw Lili sitting in a sleeping Victor's lap, "you do know that's not the safest place to be right?"

Lili looked up at him and smiled before nodding, "so I've been told but he hasn't hurt me so far so I think I'm safe, besides, he won't let me get up," she said and pointed to the sleeping giant's arms.

Wade laughed, "it would seem the kitty found a teddy bear."

"shut up Wade" a voice growled from under Lili and she looked down to see Victor had finally woken up.

"did you have a nice nap?" Wade asked as he continued to snicker.

Victor growled and released Lili, setting her to the side before he lunged at the laughing merc.

Lili pulled her feet up on the couch and out of the way of the wrestling teammates. "you guys do know you're beating each other up for no reason right?"

They paused for a second and looked at her before Wade decided to be himself, "oh so the big bad kitty listens to his teddy bear?"

Victor growled again and attacked him making Lili laugh and scoot further up on the couch so not to get caught in the middle.

Zero heard the noise the two were making and walked into the room to see Lili back to her normal size and Wade and Victor fighting on the floor.

"would both of you knock it off!" Zero yelled and everyone in the room went still, staring in shock at the man that never raised his voice unless needed.

Lili looked at Zero with a smile, "hey Zero, what's up?"

Zero raised an eyebrow before walking over to her, "your father wanted to see you as soon as you were back to normal so you better go before he gets mad."

Lili nodded and stood up causing Wade and Victor to look at her long tanned legs. She caught them looking and smirked, "look but don't touch."

She then left the room and Zero stared at the two of them, "you two are children."

"ya can't deny that you've looked too" Wade said with a smirk.

Zero shook his head and left the room, leaving Wade to make another stupid comment and the fight to start all over again.

Lilianah poked her head into Stryker's office and knocked on the doorframe, "hey dad."

Stryker looked up and smiled, "ah, I see you've finally gotten your powers back."

"I'm back to my regular form but I'm not completely powered up yet."

Stryker nodded, "of course, now, on to business. I want the report for your last mission."

"yes sir. I was able to infiltrate the building rather easily, I found the document you asked for but right as I was about to get it I was ambushed. 20 men tried to attack me but I was able to fight them off."

"and the document? Did you get it?"

Lili nodded and pulled a folder out from behind her back, "of course I did sir, would you expect anything different from me?"

Stryker chuckled, "no, I suppose not, continue."

She nodded again and continued her story, "I grabbed the document and got out of the building where more men were waiting for me. Whatever is in that folder must be important because they spared no man to get it back. The reason I was so easily tired out was because I had just come from fighting at least 30 men."

"alright Lilianah, that is enough."

"if you don't mind me asking father, what's in the folder?"

Stryker chuckled, "you always were an overly curious child. It is the locations of a few mutants I have thought about recruiting."

"recruiting? Or kidnapping to take their powers for your experiment?" Lili asked, all emotion gone from her face.

Stryker looked up at her, "you always knew too much for your own good. Yes, I am curious to see if their powers will work for the pool, just be happy I'm not coming after yours Lilianah."

"and I'm happy that you're not, I wouldn't want to end up like my little brother."

There was a stare down between father and daughter for a moment before they both smiled and Stryker laughed, "you are more like me every time I see you."

"no father, I just know when to stay in line for my own good. I'll be going now." Lili said and then left the room. Stryker watching her go and chuckling to himself as she walked away, more and more like him every day indeed.

Lili walked down the hall, oblivious to the world except the music playing in her ears. It was obvious she didn't see the other person walking down the hall as she ran headfirst into him sending them both to the floor.

"bugger" Lili said as she rubbed her head and looked up to see one of the men from the previous day. He was small with buzz cut hair and blue eyes. "you were on the plane yesterday."

The man looked up and nodded, "yea, I'm Chris Bradley." He looked down and saw her mp3 player laying on the floor, "sorry about that, I was distracted," he said as he picked it up and gave it to her.

"thanks, it's okay, I was distracted as well, just got done having a conversation with my father which doesn't always put me in the best of moods, depending on the topic on conversation."

"ahh, yea, talking with one's father can do that to ya" Chris said with a small smile.

"yup, anyway, listen, I have to go practice or else Zero will kill me so I'll talk to you later okay?" Lili said.

Chris nodded and Lili walked past him to the shooting range to practice some more before big bad Zero found her and complained.

* * *

this chapter is in dedication to Gypsywitchbaby who was the one who asked the questions that gave me most of the ideas for this chapter. keep reading and keep reviewing! i love hearing what you guys think!  
~NightStalker^^


	5. Remy LeBeau

A couple nights later a loud alarm rang through the building. Lili shot up in her bed and appeared in her usual shower of sparks in the main room to see her father standing there. "what's with the wake up call pops?"

"you will find out as soon as the others get here," Stryker replied, not even looking up from the open folder he was looking at.

The room was silent for a moment before the others appeared in the room as well, Victor going to sit next to Lili on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled, "I guess you don't like being woken up early either."

"not really but it's not like we have a choice in the matter" Victor said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Zero stood behind her and his gaze shifted from the pair on the couch to Stryker who looked at him with a raised brow. Zero shrugged before Stryker cleared his throat, "now that everyone is here, you are all going to Louisiana, New Orleans to be exact."

"is it Marti Gras time already?" Wade asked and Lili smirked and high-fived him.

"no, you are going to capture a mutant named Remy LeBeau, he has the power to charge objects with an unknown kind of energy that causes them to explode on impact with anything," Stryker explained.

"what's he look like?" Lili asked.

Stryker handed her a picture and she smirked, "he's pretty cute."

"Lilianah, enough, you have your mission. I want you to bring him back to me alive."

Everyone nodded then left to get dressed. Lili walked to her room and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, a white spaghetti strap tank top, black boots, and a long white jacket over it all. She left her room after grabbing her mp3 player and walked to the hanger where the plane was waiting to take them all to New Orleans.

When she arrived only Victor, Zero, and Wade were there. Zero looked over at her and smirked, "you still have that?"

Lili smiled and pulled on the lapels of her jacket, "of course, do you honestly think I would get rid of it?"

Zero shook his head and walked onto the plane as Chris came in. Lili followed after him and Victor looked at the purple star like design on the back of her jacket for a moment before he and Wade also climbed aboard the plane.

Finally after a few more minutes John and Fred walked in as well and the plane took off. Wade sharpened his swords as usual while making some stupid comment that obviously made Victor want to kill him where he sat.

Zero ignored everything they were saying and turned to Lili, who was sitting next to him. "did you bring the gun I gave you?"

Lili nodded and pulled a silver pistol out of a shoulder holster that was hidden under her jacket. "I never leave home without it" she said with a smile.

Zero held out his hand and she handed it to him. He did a quick check to make sure she had been taking care of it before he nodded and handed it back, "have you been firing your electricity through that thing?"

"maybe a little, but it helps when they're far away and I can't get a complete lock on them. Channel my electricity through here and I get a pretty lightning bullet that hurts like a bitch when you get hit with it, or so I've been told," Lili said with an evil smile as she thought of the agents she had tested it on.

"did you test it on agents?" Zero asked with a sigh.

"you know me too well," Lili replied with a laugh as she put the gun away.

"no, I just know what that evil smile means, it means that some poor agent suffered for your gain."

"what's your point? They were mean to me so I shot them up with electricity, I don't see the bad part here."

Wade laughed as he listened to their conversation, "remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I don't think any of us want to be on the receiving end of one of those kinds of bullets," John said as he suppressed a shudder.

"no thank you" Fred said as he munched on the protein bar.

Lili laughed again before she leaned back and put her headphones in her ears, turning on her music, and closing her eyes.

"what is she doing?" Wade asked as he leaned closer to Zero.

"it helps her concentrate, just leave her alone," Zero replied and went back to giving his own guns another last minute check and clean.

The plane landed a short while later and everyone got off. "so where is this kid supposed to be?" Victor asked as they walked down the crowded Bourbon St., their weapons hidden from sight so as not to draw attention.

"dad said he is mostly seen in a bar playing cards, how about we just separate and look for him, I'm going in here" Lili said and walked into the bar directly in front of them.

The bar was noisy with music playing, Lili took one of the headphones off but kept the other one in. she looked around the room, most of the people here were just drunkards who were quickly losing their money gambling.

She looked over at the card tables and noticed a young man with short brown hair doing fancy card tricks while he shuffled the deck he held in his hands. Lili smirked and walked over to the table, taking the last open seat, "may I join this game?"

"it depends, how much you got?" the young man asked, his head down, eyes hidden from view by the hat he wore.

"$300, is that enough?" Lili asked in an innocent voice.

The man looked up and smiled, "of course, my name is Remy LeBeau, and what may we call a beauty such as yourself?"

"my name's Lili" she replied with a coy smile.

"well then lets play," Remy said and started dealing the cards to everyone at the table.

The game went on for awhile, Lili acting like she had no clue what she was doing the entire time until she saw Zero and the others walk into the bar. "I'm so sorry gentlemen but it seems you've cleaned me out, I'm afraid it is time for me to go."

She stood up and started walking toward the door, winking at the rest of the team who each gave slight nods and acted like normal customers.

"wait a moment chere!" Remy said as he came after her out of the bar.

Lili turned to face him, "yes?"

"such a beautiful woman should not walk alone at night, please allow me to escort you home," Remy said and held out his arm.

Lili looked at him for a moment before nodding, "sure, actually it's just to my hotel."

"you're not from around here?"

"no, I just came to visit a few friends for a couple days, though now that I've lost a good chunk of my money I might have to cut my trip a little short" Lili and Remy continued talking that he didn't even notice they were walking down a dark side street until the sound of someone kicking a trashcan brought him out of their conversation.

"where did you say you were staying again?"

Lili looked around like she was lost, "oh man, I could have sworn this was the way back! I swear I'm always getting lost, I did this earlier too."

Remy looked around, "it's okay, just tell me where you're staying and I'm sure we will get there."

"you seem like you're in a rush to get somewhere buddy."

Remy spun around to see Victor, Chris, and Zero standing at the end of the street they had just come from.

"just get behind me Lili," Remy said as he pulled a deck of playing cards out of his jacket and his fingertips started to glow a pinkish color.

"I don't think behind you is the safest place" Lili said, still continuing to play the innocent tourist.

Remy turned around to see Wade, Fred, and John standing behind him. He cursed, "don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'm sure that would be nice… if I was in any danger" Lili said and injected him with a sedative.

Remy fell to the floor and looked up at her in astonishment as the six men came forward and stood around him.

"good job Lili" was the last thing Remy heard as he drifted into the darkness of his mind.

* * *

this was kinda my take on what Remy's capture would have been like if Lili were there. keep reviewing, i love hearing all the feedback! ^^  
~NightStalker


	6. The Surprise

The team quickly got Remy back to base and put him in a room that Stryker had made to help neutralize his powers.

After they put the unconscious man in the room Lili turned to her father, "is he going to stay here until you're done with him?"

Stryker turned to his daughter, "why? Feeling sorry for the mutant you just helped kidnap?"

"yes because unlike you father, I have a conscience. So is he staying here or what?"

"only until the other base is built, then he will be transported there along with the other mutants we capture from now until then." He then walked away and left her standing in the hallway outside Remy's room.

Lili looked at the door as Zero came up behind her, "you shouldn't think about it, it will only cause you more pain."

"I know but I can't help it, I just helped my father, a known mutant hater, capture a mutant that he is going to experiment on! I can't just let that go like you, I haven't forsaken emotions like you have for my father."

Zero looked at her, a small amount of sadness leaking into his eyes, "I haven't forsaken all my emotions Lilianah, I helped raise you didn't I?"

"yea but… just forget it, I'm going to my room to sleep some more," Lili said and walked away, her headphones in her ears again.

Zero watched her go and wished that she wouldn't get attached to this mutant that would possibly die before Stryker was done with him.

Lili walked into her room to see Victor sitting on her bed, "what's up Victor?"

"why are you getting so worked up over this kid?"

"because what my father is doing is wrong, end of story." Lili never looked at him as she pulled out some shorts and a large t-shirt to sleep in.

"does that mean you're going to leave us too? Like my brother did?" Victor's voice had gone cold, but Lili could detect a hint of betrayal and sadness behind the anger.

"I've never approved of what my father does, but I'm not going to leave him, he's the only person I have left in this god forsaken world."

"and what about Zero? What about the team? What about me?" Victor moved closer with every question that left his lips.

Lili was silent for a few minutes before she finally looked at him, "you all matter to me, that's why I'm not going to leave, I don't abandon the people I care for and love." She raised a hand rested it on the side of his face.

Victor looked down at her for a moment before he forcefully brought his lips to hers surprising Lili, causing her to drop everything in her hands. She was still for a moment before she closed her eyes and brought her arms up around his neck and kissed him back.

The large mutant pulled her tighter to him as they kissed, not parting until they were in dire need of air.

Lili looked at Victor, "what was that about?"

"if you left I wouldn't be able to just go on like I did when Jimmy left."

Lili smiled and kissed him again, Victor growling slightly as she took charge and slowly started taking off his jacket as they kissed. Once the jacket was off he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist then felt her back against the wall as he reached down and started taking off her shirt.

They stopped kissing only in the moment it took Victor to get her shirt over her head, then they were attacking each other with a hunger neither seemed to know they had.

They soon managed to get to the bed and continued all but ripping each other's clothes off in their haste to have their flesh touch the others.

Victor paused as he was about to take her, "I don't know why I'm asking this, I've never asked before but are you sure?"

"Victor, you are not my first, don't worry, you won't be causing anything severe," Lili said slightly out of breath from all their kissing.

"if you're sure" Victor said with a smirk before he plunged into her and she cried out in pleasure.

The passionate sex continued for awhile longer until both were spent and tired.

Victor rolled off of her and just lay there, "that was the best I've had in my life, and I've had a lot."

Lili laughed and laid on her side looking at him, "nice to know I'm so good, you weren't so bad yourself."

The large man looked at her for a moment before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, "you're mine now, and I don't want to hear any excuses."

"who said I was going to? Did you stop to think that suits me just fine? Of course, as long as you remember YOU belong to ME, no excuses."

Victor smirked, "whatever you say mate, just go to sleep." He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

A month later Lili wandered through the base on her way to visit Remy like she did every day. She stepped through the door and saw Remy sitting at a table that had been placed in the room.

"hey Remy, how are you feeling?" she asked as she went and sat down at the table.

"tired and hungry, your father barely feeds me anything chere." Remy said as Lili pulled out the deck of cards they played with every day.

"I'm sorry, I can help the hunger situation a little but I'm afraid I can't do anything about the experiments, my father doesn't listen to me when it comes to things like that."

"it's alright, how have you and the big man been doing?"

"fine, he has pretty much invaded my room, I have no more personal space."

"not even in the bathroom?"

"I would hide in the bathroom but then he'd think I was taking a shower and want to come join. I love him and all but he needs to back up. Oh well, I'm happy enough he doesn't go all psycho about my visits with you."

Remy smiled, "good because if you stopped coming I would be severely depressed."

"I know, I'm just that awesome, I brighten anyone's day."

They continued laughing and joking until one of the scientists came in and said it was time to take Remy.

"sorry I couldn't stay longer today Rem, maybe tomorrow I can talk my dad into giving you a day free of tests." Lili said as she stood up to leave, grabbing the deck of cards.

"that would be wonderful chere" Remy said with a grateful smile before she turned and left the room to see Victor standing there.

"hello Victor" she kissed him gently before turning and walking down the hall.

"are you alright?" Victor asked as he noticed her stagger slightly before righting herself and continuing walking.

"yea, I'm fine, I just haven't eaten anything today," Lili replied and waved him off.

Victor rushed forward and caught her and she staggered again and this time almost fell to the ground. "you are not fine."

"yes I am, just let me eat and then sleep for awhile and I'll be fine," she said and tried to get him to let her go but he picked her up and carried her to what had become 'their' room. He gently laid her down on the bed, "stay here, I'll be right back."

He left the room and walked to Stryker's office, "we need a doctor."

Stryker looked away from Zero and at Victor, "why?"

"there's something wrong with Lili, I don't know what but she just about passed out twice in the hallway."

Stryker stood up and quickly walked out of the room and to his daughter's. "Lili, what's wrong?"

"nothing, I'm fine" Lili replied as she tried to get up but her legs collapsed from under her.

"Zero, call a doctor, now!" Zero nodded and ran out of the room. He returned a few minutes later, "he'll be here in a few minutes."

Victor started pacing the room, worried about his mate as she started to fall asleep. It was only after a few minutes of pacing that he noticed a different smell in the room, he stopped pacing and moved over to Lili, "Lili, wake up."

"Victor, let her sleep, she's sick!" Stryker said but the mutant just continued his efforts of trying to get the sleeping girl to wake.

"what Victor?" she finally managed to get out, constantly drifting in and out of consciousness.

"when was your last period?"

Lili looking like she was thinking about it rather hard for a moment before she answered, "a month and a half ago," she finally said before she finally succumbed to sleep.

Stryker looked at him angrily, "if you are implying what I believe you are then one of you has a lot of explaining to do."

"I don't know how you didn't notice them! They were pretty much on each other constantly!" Wade said from the doorway.

Stryker looked at Victor, "I will be having a few words with you after the doctor gets here."

Victor nodded before sitting next to Lili and holding her hand.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later and checked her over, soon confirming what Victor had already implied. "she's pregnant, about a month but she is incredibly weak right now, somehow, the child is feeding off the electrical energy Lili keeps stored up in her body."

"what does that mean?" Stryker asked.

"it means unless you find some outside electrical energy to keep her body charged, she is going to die before she even gets to her first term."

Victor looked like he was about ready to kill the doctor for what he had said, "what? She can't die!"

"then find some way to keep her body electrically charged, the energy she has inside her is enough to keep herself and the baby alive for another month. In that month, either find another source or the pregnancy has to be aborted, and even after that, she won't be able to have children again on the chance that this happens again."

Victor roared and grabbed the doctor by the front of his clothes, "find a way to save them both!"

"that's up to you guys, once you decide tell me, I'll be in the hall."

The doctor left the room and all the men in the room looked at each other.

"we can't let Lili die, we have to get rid of the baby" Zero said as he looked at the sleeping girl. He was glad she was asleep, she would be heartbroken if she heard any of this.

"that's my cub you're talking about! There has to be a way to save them both!" Victor yelled out.

Stryker was silent for awhile as he just looked at his daughter, "there is a machine I've had a few people working on since Lili started living here with us. It was originally meant to help her regain her powers faster when she was drained but it might work for this."

They went out in the hall to see the doctor standing there, "I have a machine that might work."

"take me to it, I want to see if it will do what needs to be done to save them both."

Stryker nodded and lead them all to a large door with a clear window next to it revealing a huge room with what looked like blue walls and a metal bed in the center of the room.

"how does it work?" the doctor asked.

"it was originally made for when Lili is drained and needs help regaining her powers, she would simply go inside, lay on the bed, and an electrical current would be run through her body, like you were charging a battery." Stryker explained and the doctor nodded as he thought it over.

"yes, I think this will work, she wouldn't have to be in here all the time, just awhile every day to replenish what the baby takes away."

Victor sighed before turning and walking back to the room where Lili was sleeping. He climbed on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach, "you are one lucky little bastard, I don't know what would have happened if I lost you or your mother, especially not both."

* * *

okay, this one was a little riskay, sorry if people are out of character again, once i start writing something it just kinda goes.... and goes. seriously, i had to stop myself from writing. anyway, always appereciate comments either good or bad, also, if you have any ideas send 'em over. ^^  
~NightStalker


	7. She Awakens

An hour later Zero came into the room to see Victor lying next to a still unconscious Lili, "I think it's good that Stryker thought of that room, I know Lili would find a way to blame herself for everything if she found out the baby was lost because her body couldn't support it."

Victor looked up at the man, "why are you so close to her? Why does she act like she loves Stryker one minute and hates him the next? I want to know but she'll never tell me."

"Lili has a… complicated relationship with her father, Stryker keeps her around because she is useful, if she wasn't, she'd end up frozen in cryo-stasis like her younger brother, powers taken to be manipulated with as her father wishes. She knows that as long as she continues to follow orders she's okay. There was only once that she disobeyed what he said, and I know for a fact, she won't do it again unless she can get far away and fast without him tracking her."

_13 year old Lili walked down corridors of the empty base, her father had ordered all the men away on a mission but ordered her to stay there, not telling her why, just saying that if she left the base he would take part of her powers. So she stayed, fearing what he would do if she left._

_She had already been alone for an hour in the silent building when she heard a cry come from the door to her right, the door the led outside. She looked around cautiously before opening the door, making sure not to step outside its protective boundaries. _

_Outside a man lay surrounded by a large pool of blood. She quickly recognized him as one of the agents who worked for her father._

_He saw her and started reaching to her, "please, help me."_

"_I can't" she whispered and the man tried to crawl to her, "please help me!" _

_Lili looked at him, his desperation shining through his eyes, begging for her to help him before he died. She looked around to make sure no one else was around before she warily took a step out the door. _

_As soon as her foot touched the ground outside the man seemed to dissolve into thin air, the blood and all other remnants of him were erased as well, as if he had never been there._

"_I told you not to leave the building Lilianah, you've greatly disappointed me" Stryker said as he stepped forward from the shadows._

"_but there was a man, he was dying!" Lili said as she tried to reason with her father._

"_I don't care if the building was about to blow up, if I told you to stay, I expect you to stay. Now, you're going to come with me and you will receive your punishment."_

"_no, please daddy, I don't want to go in the room with the lights again!" _

"After that, Lili wasn't able to create copies of herself anymore." Zero finished and Victor looked like he wanted to go kill their boss at that very moment. "She always came to me when she got in a fight with him or he threatened to take her powers. You have no relationship battles to fear from me unless you hurt her, she has become like a younger sister to me over all these years and I will not watch you hurt her after all she's been through with her father already."

Victor looked at Zero's angry face for a few moments before he turned back to Lili, "you don't have to worry about that, she's my mate, I'll protect her with my life, even from myself."

Zero nodded and left the room shortly before Lili groaned and raised a hand to her head, "oh man, did someone get the plates of that truck that hit me?" Victor smirked down at her as her vision focused and she saw the look on his face, "what? You look like that cat that just ate the canary."

"You now have a reason to get fat and be a bitch to everyone around you" Victor said and she looked at him confused.

"You're not making any sense babe, I can be a bitch whenever I want to, and I don't need a reason to get fat, nor do I want to."

"Not even to support our cub? I've got to say, so far, you're a horrible mother."

"What?" Lili asked, completely stunned to near silence at the word 'cub.'

"You heard me, you have to start eatin' for two now."

"I'm pregnant? So that's why I passed out earlier?"

Victor was silent for a moment, all hint of smiles gone, "not entirely. It turns out the baby is feeding off the electrical energy you keep stored up, which without, you would die. The doctor told us that we either had to get rid of it or find some way to keep you electrically charged. A couple of the boys wanted to just get rid of it so it's over and done with but I put a stop to that. Then your dad came up with an idea to use the machine he designed to recharge your powers."

"And?!"

"The doc says it should work, you just have to be in there a couple hours a day to replenish what the baby takes." Victor finished as he placed a hand on her stomach, "don't worry Lil, I won't let anyone hurt our cub, I'll kill them before they get the chance."

Lili smiled at him for a moment before placing a soft kiss on his lips and putting her hand on top of his, "our cub, I quite like the sound of that, I hope it's a boy so it can grow big, and strong, and of course, handsome, like his father."

Victor growled deep in his throat, a feral smile on his lips, "woman, don't tease me, you are far more attractive now that you are carrying my cub, I might not be able to hold myself back" he said as he started kissing her neck.

Lili wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "who's asking you to?"

With another growl he climbed on top of her and clothes were quickly shed once again as they made love all through the night.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know it took me forever and it isn't very long but I'm kinda low on ideas, if you have any, send them my way, they will be greatly appreciated. Thanks to all who have reviewed and added this story to alert lists, it's what has kept me remembering to write this. Thanks especially to GypsyWitchBaby and Fire-Phoenix13; you guys were the ones who gave me the most encouragement.  
~NightStalker**


	8. The Past and Telling Remy

The next morning Lili woke up and got dressed quietly so she didn't wake the sleeping feral next to her. After she had showered and dressed in a pair of ripped blue jeans and a white t-shirt she sat back down on the bed, looked at the man who had changed her life completely, and thought back to when she first started realizing she loved him.

_**

* * *

**_

It was two days after she had come to stay at the base and woken in Victor's lap. The time when her powers were recharging was the most boring for her because she wasn't allowed to go on missions or do pretty much anything.

_**She and Victor had grown into a strange kind of friendship, they would meet in the kitchen in the morning and eat cookies together and she would talk with him listening. He would talk too sometimes but not a lot about his past. **_

"_**So what kind of missions do you do for your father?" Victor asked one afternoon as they sat on the couch. **_

"_**Spy missions, since I can disappear quickly he likes sending me in to get things for him, it also helps that I can kick ass. The one thing he hates is always having to supply me with new music and cookies."  
**_

"_**I've always wondered, what is your deal with the music all the time?"**_

"_**I love music, it helps me concentrate and I really hate silence so that helps."**_

_**Victor raised an eyebrow, "you hate silence?"**_

"_**Yup, it drives me insane, makes me think too much about too many things that don't need to be thought about." Lili said with a laugh.**_

"_**You know what I want to know?" Wade asked as he entered the room and sat down on the other side of Lili. "How come you change into a little chick every time you're low on power?"**_

"_**Well, no one is entirely sure on that. Dad got my code name, Shifter, from the fact that I do that, and I used to have other powers that promoted that title as well."**_

"_**What do you mean 'used to'?" Wade asked.**_

_**Lili looked at the floor for a minute before looking back up with what was obviously a fake smile, "you know what, enough about me! I have to go practice or else Zero will kick my butt! I'll talk to you guys later!" **_

_**She stood up and got ready to leave the room and didn't notice Victor following after her until he grabbed her shoulder causing her to stop and look at him. **_

"_**If someone is hurting you, you can tell me, I'll go kill them for you."**_

_**Lili looked into his eyes and smiled, "thanks Victor but don't worry, I'm fine."**_

* * *

After emerging from her memories she gently laid a kiss on his forehead before standing up and walking out of the room. She quietly made her way down the blank hallways until she came to Remy's room. "Hey Remy!"

Remy looked up from the plate of food they had given him and smiled, "hello chère, how are you today?"

"Well, it turns out I'm pregnant"

Remy's eyes went wide, "really chère? What did the big man say when you found out?"

"Well, we didn't necessarily find out in the normal way. The only way we knew was because I passed out yesterday after leaving here, a doctor was called, and he told them, who later told me, that the baby feeds off the electrical energy I keep stored up in my body so now I have to go in this room my father created to keep me 'charged' everyday for awhile or else me and the baby would die."

Remy was silent for a moment, "that's a little shocking to hear chère, so the big man is okay with all this?"

"He seems to be extremely happy with it all, I see why; he doesn't have to go through all this crap. You know what he said to me when I woke up yesterday?"

"What chère?"

"That now I had a reason to get fat and be a bitch to everyone. First of all, I never need a reason to be a bitch, second, this relationship is going to go bad places if he even thinks the word fat in the future he is going to regret it."

Remy laughed, "yes, thinking any woman is fat is just horrible! No woman should ever be told that!"

Lili laughed and hugged him, "you are awesome Remy, and I'm probably going to be coming to you quite a bit in the coming months, every time I want to get away from Victor."

"I imagine that will be a lot chère."

"You have NO idea" Lili replied with a laugh.

* * *

I know it isn't much but it was all i could really think of at the moment. Usual routine, review, and if you have any ideas, send them my way! be happy now GypsyWitchBaby, i updated. ^^  
~NightStalker


	9. A Mother Knows All

After spending a couple hours with Remy the door was opened and Victor walked in, "come on Lil, Stryker says it's time for you to recharge."

Lili rolled her eyes and smiled to Remy, "time to go see if daddy's machine works. I hope he's tested it out before he puts my baby in danger." She stood up and walked to the door before waving bye to her friend and walking out with Victor.

"Stryker better have tested it, if something happens to either one of you that man won't be living for much longer" Victor said as he wrapped an arm around her and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"if you don't do it, I will Victor darling" Lili said with a smile. They walked down the hall and turned the corner to see Stryker standing outside the doorway to his new invention.

"Lili, you need to take off anything metal, it messes with the systems. Then you need to go lie down on the bed and just stay there until it shuts off, it's on an automatic timer, set to however long the doctor wishes you to stay in there." Her father explained before she went inside.

"you've tested this right? I don't want there to be a possibility of an overcharge and killing the one we're trying to save" Lili said as she pulled a silver ankh necklace from under her shirt and placing it in Victor's hand after taking it off, "do not lose this or there will be hell to pay" she said to him, a cold glint in her eyes.

"what's so special about this?" Victor asked as he looked at the necklace as she took a silver ring off her left middle finger.

"it was my mothers, it's all I have left" she said quietly enough that only his ears would pick it up then handed him the ring and stepped into the room.

Stryker looked at the necklace, "get rid of that thing, she doesn't need a reminder of pain."

Victor watched his commanding officer walk away before putting his mate's jewelry in his pocket and making himself at home on the floor next to the door.

* * *

Lili emerged from the room a few hours later and saw her mate snoozing next to the door. She smiled softly and knelt in front of him, "wake up sleeping beauty."

Victor growled quietly but slowly opened his eyes to see her electric blue eyes smiling down at him. "done already?"

"yes, you've been sleeping out here for three hours."

"how did it go?" he asked as he pulled her down into his lap and started tracing one of the glowing blue lines running down her arms.

"good, it kind of tickled but I always say that when I have electricity running through my body. Now I have to go see the doctor and have my first ultrasound."

"what's that?"

"it's where we can see how the baby is doing, you can come if you want to," Lili said with a smile and stood up, offering him a hand.

The large feral nodded and followed her to the infirmary where the doctor was already waiting with a machine beside him. "Lilianah, if you would kindly lay on the bed."

"why not, I seem to be laying down a lot lately" she said with a smirk and did as the man told her, Victor standing beside her.

"don't be surprised if you start feeling tired more often in the future as well, if you feel tired take a nap, don't over work yourself. Now, how about we check on the little one?" Doctor Harper asked and pulled up her shirt slightly, "could you please lower your pants a little."

Victor growled and Lili laughed, "Victor, it's okay, he's just trying to do his job." She did as the doctor told her to and then gasped when he squeezed the cold gel on her stomach. "damn that's cold!"

The doctor chuckled and started moving the wand around, a fuzzy black and white image soon appearing on the screen. "and there is your baby, it doesn't look like much right now but that's because it's still small, give it another month or two and you'll be able to tell it is indeed a baby and not some alien creature," Doctor Harper said with a chuckle.

Lili smiled and reached out to touch the screen, "he's going to be strong, not like any other mutant the world has seen before."

Victor looked at her, "how do you know it's going to be a boy?"

"a mother knows all," she said with a smirk, "it's just a feeling I have anyway, I know he's going to be meant for great things." Her expression then turned dark, "but I won't let my father get his hands on him, even if I have to send him away to keep him safe, I will."

Victor looked down at the determined look on his love's face, he had known she was a strong person but for a mother to willingly send her child away where she wouldn't be able to see them took a different kind of strength that no man would ever know. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, the bright lights in the room glinting off the tears in her eyes. "don't worry, I've told you before, I won't let anyone hurt you or our cub."

"I know," she turned to the doctor, "are we done? There's something I need to do." Harper nodded and handed her a towel to wipe the gel off before leaving the room.

Victor watched her right herself, "what do you have to do?"

"I have to call my mother, but in order to do that I have to go into town, dad doesn't like it when I talk about her, or to her for that matter. Where did you put my necklace anyway?"

He pulled the ankh out of his pocket and put it around her neck, "I'll come with you, I don't want you going alone."

"alright, I've got to go tell dad that we're going into town for supplies." Lili said and walked out of the room, dragging Victor along behind her.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I know it's been awhile since I updated but I couldn't think of anything and then we got a laptop so we were switching stuff over from the desktop to the laptop and school is crazy! ^^ anyway! Let me know what you think, next chapter we meet Lili's mom! I promise she will be awesome!  
~NightStalker**


	10. Carson and Delilah

Lili entered Stryker's office to see him looking over a file at his desk. "hey daddy, Victor and I are going into town to get a few things, we'll be back later." Lili turned to walk back out of the room but was stopped by her father's voice, "Lilianah come back here."

Lili turned slowly to see Stryker looking at her, "yes daddy?"

"where in town are you going?" he asked, his hands pressed together, a skeptical look in his eye.

"just to the store, we were going to start getting stuff for the baby"

"and would your mother be involved in this 'trip to the store'?" he asked, an eyebrow rising.

Lili laughed, "come on dad, you know mom's dead."

Stryker looked at her for a minute longer before nodding and going back to whatever he had been doing before they came in, "fine, just make sure you show me what you bought."

"okay daddy, I'm taking the jeep." Lili said and dragged Victor out of the room before Stryker could say anything else. They soon entered the garage and Lili climbed into the driver's seat of a black jeep and started it up, "okay, just so you know, as far as daddy knows, mom is dead and buried six feet under. The deal with that is when dad found out she was a mutant he didn't take too kindly to it, especially since she is the reason why his 'precious little girl' is also a mutant.

"he shot her and took me to the base where I ended up staying and training with Zero. What dad didn't know is that mom has a healing factor, not like yours where she lives for a really long time, but a good enough one where if she gets shot, she won't die from it. So! She survived and managed to contact me a couple months later and ever since then I've found ways of sneaking out and visiting her." Lili explained as they drove through the city and into the countryside.

* * *

"Just how far away does she live?" Victor asked.

"don't worry; we're almost there, she just likes making sure dad can't find her. I get my spying abilities from her." Lili answered a few minutes before they pulled into the drive-way of a two-story farmhouse. The yard was green and thriving along with the garden off to the side, a couple goats wandered around inside an enclosure, and a group of at least five dogs came running up to them when they got out of the jeep.

"hey guys! How have my boys been?" Lili asked as she knelt down and pet each of the dogs.

"enfant de foudre(1)!" a voice called from the porch and Lili looked up to see an elderly woman sitting in a rocking chair under the shade of the awning.

"grand-mère(2)!" Lili yelled with a smile and ran to hug the woman, Victor trailing behind her.

"oh my sweet peu d'amour(3), it has been so long since I've seen you" the woman said and hugged Lili to her tightly, stroking her hair as the younger woman knelt on the ground next to the rocking chair. They sat like that for a moment before the elderly woman looked up and saw Victor, "and who is this? The great love of my enfant de foudre?"

Victor looked at Lili confused, he didn't speak French. Lili laughed, "it means lightning child, this is my grandmother. Grand-mere, this is Victor Creed, and yes, he is my grand amour 4."

"ahh then he is very welcome here, hello Victor, I am Delilah Marks, come inside and lets have some lemonade." The woman said and stood up, leading the two inside and to the kitchen where another woman was moving around making tacos.

"yay! Tacos!" Lili yelled as she ran to the woman and pounced on her, "mammi is making tacos!"

The woman smirked and hugged Lili before turning to Victor, "hello Victor, I'm Lili's mother Carson Marks, you better have been taking care of my little girl."

Victor looked at Lili with an eyebrow raised, she just laughed as she stole some of the shredded cheese and stuck it in her mouth, "get used to it, my mother literally knows everything, it's one of her abilities."

"I guess it runs in the family then Miss I already know our kid's gonna be a boy," Victor said with a smirk as he put a hand on Lili's stomach.

"you already established the lien d'esprit(5) with your child? Before 3 months?" Delilah asked as she came forward.

Lili smiled, "yes, I saw that it will be a boy that will be responsible for many great things."

Carson laughed, "Alright, calm down child, let us see" she said as all three of them raised their hands and touched each other's foreheads with only the tips of their fingers. The room was silent for a moment before each woman broke into a smile and moved away from each other. "You have spoken the truth, he will accomplish many things."

Victor looked at all of them confused, "what just happened?"

Lili sat down at the kitchen table and gestured him to do the same, "a smaller form of lien d'esprit, a mind link, all people of my family are able to do this, especially the women because they form a link with their children before they are even born."

"So you guys are kind of like mind readers?"

Delilah laughed, "Slightly, we can only form links with family and those we consider our grand amour or great love."

"I thought you said Stryker took all of your powers from you except the ones he could exploit."

"He thinks he did, he doesn't know about some of my powers, like the ability to make a link. Others you'll just have to figure out as we go along" Lili said with a smirk.

Victor growled softly and dragged her to him, claiming her lips with his own. This continued for a few minutes before Carson announced that tacos were ready. Lili cheered but didn't move from her place in Victor's lap as two plates were set in front of them.

After lunch they decided it was time to go and headed out to the jeep, "we'll come back and visit sometime, and I'll make sure to keep you up to date on what's happening with my own peu d'enfant de foudre(6)."

"Good, because you know I'm not afraid to invade your mind to get the truth my pu d'amour," Delilah said with a smile and hugged them both before they climbed into the jeep and drove into town to buy something to show Stryker.

They ended up going into a small shop full of woodworks. They wandered through, Lili's hand grasped tightly in Victor's until they came upon a cherry-wood crib. "I want this one, its perfect." Lili said and Victor smiled at her, "alright, whatever makes you happy."

Lili looked at him, "you aren't going to do that all the time are you? Just because it makes me happy doesn't mean it will make you happy."

"don't start pulling that shit, if you're happy with it I am too Lil," Victor said as he walked to the front of the shop and talked to the store clerk. Ten minutes later the crib was loaded up in the jeep and they were headed back.

* * *

When they arrived at the base Victor took the crib to their room and Lili went to see Stryker, "daddy, we're back!"

Stryker and Zero, who also happened to be there, looked at her, "what did you buy?"

"we found a really nice crib that I liked, hey Zero, haven't seen you in awhile" Lili said as she hugged the man she considered her brother.

"I've been away on a mission, how is the baby?"

"he's fine"

"you already know what it is?" he asked, shocked.

"a mother knows all" was all she said as she left the room with a smirk under her face.

* * *

**YAY! Double digits! I so happy! Alright, I'll warn you now, there's going to be a couple time skips because there isn't a whole lot she can do when she's pregnant and Stryker won't let her go on missions. Okay! Now, on to the translations of all those French words! ^^**

**1. Enfant de foudre- lightning child**

**2. Grand-mère**** – grandmother**

**3. Pu d'amour- little love**

**4. Grand amour- great love**

**5. Lien d'esprit- mind link**

**6. Peu d'enfant de foudre- little lightning child**

**Alrighty then, hope you liked the other half of Lili's family. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far! They make me happy! ^^  
~NightStalker**


	11. Author's Note

Hello my faithful readers! I bring you news, maybe not good news for you but still news. Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever but if you guys want more of the story then you need to send me ideas, if people start sending me ideas then it might get the creative juices flowing. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say so send me ideas and there might be a new chapter in the future.

~NightStalker


End file.
